


Temptation

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Das some gud shit, Friends to Lovers, Fuck tumblr, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, getting caught with dick in hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: riled up from his fantasies of being with the hunk of mass called gladio, prompto decides to taking things into his own hand. literally. that is until gladio finds him in the middle of the woods trying to solve his issue and proposes an interesting solution.(originally posted at jojiattack.tumblr.com)





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> "joji, that title and summary sucks"
> 
> what else is new? 
> 
> but no, since i didn't name it in the past i had to pull something out of my ass for when i upload this. summary was pulled out of my ass as well.
> 
> but hot damn, i forgot how good this fic was. one of my best one's actually if we're going by the amount of notes it got. i only dream i can reach this same quality of writing in the future...

‘ _Shit, shit, shit!_ ’ Prompto was a mere milimeter away from stepping on Ignis’ glasses as he attempted to climb out of the tent. Fortunately with the help of his cat-like reflexes, he managed to maneuver over the sleeping bodies of his friends, no thanks to his boner strained against his sweatpants.

He should’ve seen it coming. Weeks on end with no opportunity to relieve himself while constantly pressing up against your crush would obviously cause him to start getting wet dreams. And he thought those would end in his teenage years.

As slowly as he could, Prompto opened the tent flap to step out, flashlight in one hand, lube in the other. ‘ _I hope I don’t get eatin’ with my dick in hand_ ,’ he thought as he gets a good look at Gladio’s exposed stomach, washboard abs, and giant scar that adds to his character before he closes the tent. He mentally kicked himself for falling head over heels over such an unattainable man who — Prompto is sure of — isn’t even interested in men. Or — at least — he sure doesn’t show it.

The blond sighed to himself and clicked on the flashlight, squinting his eyes at the sudden brightness. No daemons in sight. So far, so good. Prompto took caution to tread carefully towards a forest where the bugs of the night were the loudest. He found a rather large tree that would be perfect to sit against. Bonus points for the lack of creepy crawlies around but he still turns off his light to not risk attracting any to his direction.

He settled down and imagines someone else’s fingers running over his erection through his sweatpants. Longer, thicker fingers. Prompto sighs through his nose as sparks of pleasure start to form in his groin, teasing the head as he would imagine Gladio would do and he pulls down the waistband just enough for his dick to spring out. A gust of wind caused him to shiver making him hurry and squirt lube onto his hand to wrap around his length.

“…Nn…” His long hiatus from touching himself made him all the more sensitive and to do it outside of all places…? The heat of his skin returned as he continued to stroke himself, closing his eyes to think back on his dream. _He remembered he was in the tent by himself doing who knows what until Gladio decided to check on him wearing his stupid tank-top that showed off those stupid large arms of his. One thing led to another, he was lying on his stomach feeling the scratchy burn of Gladio’s beard on exposed skin as he kisses softly on the back of his neck whispering his undivided love to him._

Prompto started to moan a bit louder, hitching his breath once in while when his hand ran over a sensitive spot just below the head. _Gladio went slowly at first letting the blond adjust to having something foreign inside him before he started to get rougher. He lifted the blond’s hips to get a better angle as he pounds into him harder. More, Prompto would sob. Anything for you, Gladio would say._

“ _Gods_ , Gladio… “ he said in a soft cry. Prompto was pumping out more precum and was nearing the edge just at the thought of what the shield could do to him. He shifted from remembering to imagining Gladio fucking him senseless while running his hands on his lower back as a gentle touch. In the middle of his panting a stranger’s footsteps started to get near him. But his own voice and the obscene squelching sound from the lube distracted him to not notice.

“Need some help with that?” Prompto’s eyes shot open followed by a sharp gasp

as he trails his eyes to the sound of the voice. Gladio. The flashlight shining on him made Prompto feel like he was on center stage for all the world to see. He quickly stuffed his dick away as he already starts to feel his face redden.

“Uhm— I… uh—Dude!”

“Dude!” Gladio mocks him. He kneels down and moves the flashlight away. “I asked if you needed help with that.” He pointed with his head at the tent Prompto was pitching. He was a chocobo in the headlights at being given such an offer. There was no possible way Gladio could be asking such a question.

“What do you want?” Prompto grunted in annoyance.

“What do I want?” Gladio felt slightly offended that Prompto expected a deeper motive to his proposal. “For you not to leave in the middle of the night. I was practically shivering when I didn’t feel your body heat next to me.”

“Huh?” Prompto lifted one of his eyebrows in a puzzled manner trying to figure out where he was getting at. Somehow, Gladio read his thoughts and responded by grabbing the hand that was on his dick not even a minute ago. “I— Gladio?” Then he pressed his lips to the digits, inhaling deeply before licking one of them.

“You were dreaming about me, weren’t you?” He spoke against his finger while peering over with an animalistic look in his eyes.

Prompto felt his nerves on edge, worried he might give a wrong answer. “N-No, I— “

“Then why were you saying my name in your sleep?” Had he? Prompto didn’t want to believe he let his true feelings slip so easily but the way Gladio was glaring at him made him convince himself otherwise. “Okay, then, answer this. Why did you just moan my name out while you were jerkin’ off?” He got him. There was no point to defend himself by saying he was saying Cindy’s name instead. His lack of answer caused a smile to form on Gladio’s lips letting him know he hit the nail on the head. “Scootch forward.”

Prompto felt his body obey to his command. He left enough room for the shield’s body to squeeze behind him and rested his back to the man’s chest. His erection faltered throughout their conversation but grew to full hardness at the reminder of the size difference. Gladio wrapped his arms around to let his hands explore his chest and stomach, enveloping him in a warm embrace. ‘ _He’s like a behemoth! No… something more cuddly. A garula! With the fur of an anak stag and then the strength of a behemoth—_ ’

Prompto’s own distraction from Gladio’s calloused fingers on his skin was interrupted as they moved down to fondle his dick over his pants.

“Bigger than I thought,” Gladio muttered to himself. Prompto didn’t know whether to feel proud or offended but his thoughts went away now that a hand slid under his sweatpants.

“ _Aha!_ ” A surprised gasp left Prompto’s mouth. Having someone else’s hand touch him so intimately was what caused him to jolt. He felt lips on his shoulder as a way to sooth his nerves paired with deep hums next to his ear.

“You okay with this?”

“You’re asking now?” Prompto twisted his body slightly to catch him smirking. ‘ _Stupid Gladio_.’ He relaxed onto his chest and let go of any intent to move for the next few minutes. “Yeah, of course I am.” The blond whimpered from Gladio pulling his dick out and moved his hand freely.

It felt… _really_ good. Part of it was from the different texture of skin and technique. the other was because he was receiving it from someone he like-liked. It went slow at first, experimenting with what got the most reaction out of Prompto and what made him claw at his arms. Eventually, his head lolled back to rest on Gladio’s large shoulders, shuddering at every down-stroke.

Gladio slowed down to tease the smaller man. He had expected to hear him groan in disappoint but was caught off guard when Prompto thrusts into his hand. With one less thing to worry about, Prompto’s tank-top was lifted up to gain access to his nipple, pinching it and rolling it around with the pad of his thumb.

“ _Gladio_ , I’m close… ung, do something!” Prompto’s nails dug into his wrists. Gladio resumed to meet with his thrusts.

“Keep going, Prompto,” he whispered deeply while trailing his tongue on a flushed ear. Just at the sound of his own name in Gladio’s husky voice helped him reach his own end, jerking his hips in desperation. The hand wrapped around him had caught some of the sticky semen but most of it landed on the ground in front of them. Prompto felt boneless in his arms, content to fall asleep in his current position. “Good?”

“Better than good,” Prompto sighed happily. “Wait a minute!” The gears in his head started to crank trying to work out the situation he was put in. He flipped his body to face him focusing intently at his features until he reached up to pinch the tan cheeks. “This is real, isn’t it? It really happened.” Prompto asked more to himself rather than to Gladio. “Why did you do it?”

“What, you’re really gonna ask me why I did something I wanted to do? You were irresistible and you said my name.” Gladio covered Prompto’s hands and moved them away from his cheeks.

“You mean it wasn’t out of pity?”

“If it was then I wouldn’t still be here trying to explain all this.” Prompto made a tiny noise in the back of his throat. “I like you, simple as that. That’s why I did it. Would’ve done it sooner but I thought you only had eyes for Cindy.”

“Partly true…” he mumbled with a bashful look. “But wait! You haven’t even asked me out! We haven’t even kissed yet!’ Prompto was caught by surprise when he felt a grip on the back of his head, pulling him forward to plant his lips against Gladio’s. It was over before he wanted it to end, struggling not to whine and jumped when Gladio grabbed a handful of his ass.

“Are you a candle, ‘cause I wanna blow you, wanna go out?” Prompto didn’t stop the laughter coming out and heaved against the larger man’s chest. “That a yes?”

“Certainly not a ‘no’, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ey bby, be sure to leave a comment. you could literally type in a letter and i'll praise the shit outta you, i'm that desperate for attention. you could say....i'm a _slut for attention. hmmmmmmm?_


End file.
